Cascade
by Ravin' Raven
Summary: Mr. Todd contemplates Mrs. Lovett's hair.
1. Chapter 1

Mr. Sweeney Todd contemplates Mrs. Lovett's hair.

It was matted and tangled, there was no denying. Being as practical as she was, Mrs. Lovett couldn't be bothered to buy a new hairbrush after the old one snapped trying to work it's way through her nest of hair. It was always piled on top of her head, to keep strands from falling into the pies and out her eyes when she was baking. It would certainly be no good to have a lock of hair get soaked in blood when she was chopping up a customer, now would it? When she bathed she scrubbed at her hair, getting it clean as possible before setting it up again, leaving it to dry on its own and become even frizzier. He was sure if she just took the time to brush it that it would glow. It was dry from spending so much time in the heat of the bakehouse, and the ends where broken and uneven. She needed a haircut. And a good shampoo.

Mr. Todd was sitting at a table in the shop, watching as Mrs. Lovett bustled around, cleaning up after the lastest rush of customers. Whenever her hair fell into her face, she'd push it away roughly, sticking it back into the mess on top of her head, or tucking it behind her ear. Sweeney was sure she was saying something, but he wasn't really listening. Her hair was just so entrancing.

Lucy had always loved it when he brushed her hair. She sigh and coo and purr like a contented pet as he ran the brush through her tresses. He wondered if Mrs. Lovett would show the same enthusiasm. She stopped in front of him, a hand on her hip and the other clutching a broom.

"You 'aven't 'eard a word I've said 'ave you Mr. T?" Her eyes were twinkling, so he knew she wasn't really upset. Her eyes came alight with fire when she was angry. Mr. Todd found himself thinking that if Mrs. Lovett let her hair down she would be quite lovely. He decided he might as well get her a hairbrush and some new shampoo. He should probably give her a haircut as well. It would be something to occupy his thought. Mrs. Lovett sighed.

"'Course not. Too busy thinking about revenge and the judge. All day long, I swear, Mr. Todd, you're going to think yourself into a tizzy if you keep it up." Mr. Todd eyes met hers with a snap.

"Not the judge." Mrs. Lovett's eyebrows went up a mite.

"Well, what kind of bee do you 'ave in your bonnet what's got you thinkin' so 'ard?" Sweeney rose from his seat and grabbed a loose lock off Mrs. Lovett's hair in his hand. She stood still, drinking in his closeness.

"Your hair." He tucked the strand gently behind her ear before stalking out of the shop, the bells jangling as the door slammed behind him. Mrs. Lovett placed a hand on her head before wandering back into her home behind the shop.

"Strange man, that Mr. Tood. Strange indeed."

When Mr. Todd returned later that evening, Mrs. Lovett was sitting in her rocking stair, letting the stresses of the day melt off of her. She had just taken a lovely long bath, and she was so relaxed that she didn't notice the clanging of the bells alerting her of Sweeney's return. Her eyes fluttered shut just as he entered the room, carrying a small bag with him. He set it on the table near her, and move stealthily behind her chair. He slid his fingers gently into her hair, feeling for the numerous pins he knew she used to hold her hair in place. It was still damp and the strands were cool between his fingers.

Mrs. Lovett had awoken the moment she felt his hands on her, but she didn't move, for fear that he would stop. His fingers felt so good moving through her hair, and she sighed gently. When he didn't stop, she felt it was safe to open her eyes. She saw his arm reach around her once her hair was down and pull a hairbrush out of a small bag on the table. She had to swallow a gasp. It was beautiful. It's bone handle was engraved with silver filament, and it was perfect. She had never seen something so lovely.

"What do you think Mrs. Lovett?" She jumped at the sound of his voice. Was he actually asking her opinion? She blinked in surprise before answering.

"It's lovely Mr. T." The hand disappeared, taking the hairbrush with it. Mrs. Lovett let her eyes flutter back shut as she felt the rhythmic pull of the brush through her hair and the occasional tickle as it brushed it scalp. It was soothing.

Mr. Todd felt a small smile tug at his lips as Mrs. Lovett melted before his eyes, but it was quickly smothered. He did not have feelings for Mrs. Lovett, he just needed something to occupy his time. Her hair just happened to hold the strongest interest right now. He let his hands find the rhythm of brushing and he gently worked his way through the tangles that had accumulated. Now that it was getting some proper attention, her hair was starting to shine with a beautiful auburn glow. He didn't know how long he stood there, continuing to run the brush through her hair even once the tangles were worked out. He watched as it dried and curled naturally into smooth ringlets of deep red. He pet it gently with one hand.

'Like dark rubies,' he thought 'beautiful rubies as they cascade off my blade.' He set down the hairbrush back down, the small thunk causing Mrs. Lovett's eyes to open slightly. She sighed contentedly, but sat straight up when she saw Mr. Todd pull a set of scissors out of the bag.

"Mr. Todd-"she was interrupted by his cool, rough hand on her shoulder, she disintegrated under his touch and didn't struggle as he pressed her back into the chair.

"Trust me, Mrs. Lovett." She nodded as she relaxed back into the chair and tried to ignore the metallic snipping of the scissors behind her head. Mr. Todd was silent as he worked, leaving Mrs. Lovett to wonder what had possessed Mr. T to do something so out of character. Deep in her heart, she prayed that it meant he was warming up to her.

As Mr. Todd worked, he gathered Mrs. Lovett's hair off of her neck, feeling her shiver with pleasure as his fingers caressed her neck. Her skin was so milky white and smooth, and warm to the touch. Like beams of moonlight under his fingers. He trimmed the bottom of hair in moments, and then replaced the scissors on the table. Much better, he thought, as he ran his fingers through her now silky locks. Amazing what a hairbrush and a trim could do. Mrs. Lovett was practically purring under his touch and her found himself marveling over how much impact her could have on this woman. He worked through her hair, his fingers again finding her neck and pulling the hair to one side.

He ran his fingers lightly up and down her neck, pausing when he felt her fluttering pulse under his fingertips. He was surprised when the blood lust did not possess him. He bent down and placed his mouth over her pulse point, sucking and nibbling gently on the creamy skin. Mrs. Lovett gasped when she felt his mouth on her, but arched her neck and felt a gentle moan escape her lips and his tongue flicked out and licked at her neck. She had never felt anything so amazing, and it had been so long since she had been touched. She felt his mouth move higher on her neck, up to her earlobe and she gasped as he sucked on it, grabbing it between his teeth, and running his tongue cat-like up the inside of her earlobe. His hand had fallen down from her neck and was now caressing her shoulder, her collarbone, her breast. She reached up a hand and set it on his cheek, hoping to bring his mouth to hers. But her touch seemed to jolt him out of some sort of trance and he stood upright with a jerk.

"Please excuse me, Mrs. Lovett." He stormed out of the room, angry at himself for having betrayed Lucy, angry at the Judge for ruining his life, and angry at Mrs. Lovett for being so damn tempting.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: After a ragingly amazing response to "Cascade" I decided to try to appease the fans by writing a companion piece. I was going to wait until I had 400 views to post this, but I couldn't bring myself to wait! So I went with 322 instead. Thank you much to all the people who reviewed, you rawk. Enjoy.

Mrs. Lovett had never thought much about her looks before. What mattered most was not beauty or attractiveness, but practicality. Having beautiful hair meant nothing if you were getting flour and blood and grime in it all day. So she let it do what it pleased as long as it was out of her way. For all she knew, small mammals could have been nesting in it between baths. She did what she could and that was that. No one else seemed to care either way. At least, not until Mr. Todd.

"Your hair," he had said. And he had touched her, willingly and gently, he had touched her. She nearly fainted from the sheer joy it brought her. He left for awhile,not in his shop, and not in hers either. She became frightened that he had left her, that she had angered him in someway. He never did like when she pushed her limits too far. And though it may not seem like it, she had limits.

At the end of the business day, she cleaned shop and shut down, but there was still no sign of Mr. Todd. She decided a bath would help calm her nerves. She hastily yanked all the pins out of her hair, although she was sure there was one buried in there somewhere. No matter. She scrubbed until she felt that the smell of blood and flesh was off her skin and out of her hair before climbing out of the cooling water. She dressed quickly, simply piling up her hair again before settling down in her chair to await Mr. Todd's return. She'd always wait for him.

Eventually Mrs. Lovett drifted off, dozing lightly as her head drooped to the side and several unruly ropes of hair fell into her face. She was awakened by the sudden feeling of fingers in her hair. She could tell they were Mr. Todd's, the coolness and dexterity of them as they moved through her locks was extremely telling. She had melted into a puddle by the time he finished her haircut and when he began to touch her blood began to burn with desire and she wanted nothing more than for their bodies to be together, to be nearer to him. However, Mr. T would have nothing of it, and as he stalked off, Nellie Lovett felt almost lost, like a kitten that had been stroked, petted, and fed, only to be thrown out the carriage window into the rain.

When she saw herself in the mirror later, she was stunned by the work he had done. Her hair seemed glossy and beautiful. Mrs. Lovett found herself struck by the completely impractical urge to wear it down the next day, maybe with a flower tucked behind her ear. The curls accented her already defined cheek bones and made the dark circles under her eyes become less stark. She loved the feel of the smooth locks on her back and shoulders and she smiled at her reflection as she played with the tresses.

The next morning she took special care with her hair, brushing it vigorously with the hairbrush that Mr. Todd had used the night before, and using only a few pins to pull the front of it back and away from her work. Would do to have it get all blood-soaked and dirty, now would it? She repressed the urge to put a flower in it, deciding that simply the act of caring for her hair was enough for one day. With any luck it would make Mr. Todd happy. If had noticed it before, maybe her would notice it if she kept her hair like he had made it?

However, her first opportunity to see him was after the lunch rush, when she brought up his meal. By then her hair had become wildly eschew, with bits of it flying every which way and some standing up. Seemed that her hair did not deal well with freedom. She balanced the tray on one arm, brushed some hair out of her eyes, and opened then door. She called out as she entered the quiet shop.

"Afternoon, Mr. T. How's business been?" She didn't really expect an answer. She eased into the room, holding the precariously perched tray tight until she was able to close the door and use both hands. She turned to face the room and found Mr. Todd watching her intently from his chair. It always frightened her to see him in that chair, even though she knew he would never be so clumsy as to trigger it himself, it didn't stop her from fretting. She set the tray down on a table, all too aware of his eyes following her across the room. Once she had it set safely down, she turned to face him hands on her hips and a smirk on her face.

"What's you lookin' at so hard?" When he didn't answer she just smiled and took a few steps towards him. "Don't you go forgetting your lunch again today, you hear me, Mr. T?" She was slightly disappointed by his lack of acknowledgment. Of lunch, of her hair, of anything. She turned to leave, her shoulders slightly slumped when she heard his voice call out gently from behind her.

"Mrs. Lovett..." She turned quickly on her heel.

"Yes, Mr. T?" He gestured for her to come closer and she obliged, striding forward to stand near the barber's chair, but at a safe distance from the trap door. He stood when she arrived, scrutinizing her with his dark eyes, lips set in a straight line, showing no emotion. After what seemed like an eternity of standing there, he reached up and corrected the pins that had let loose so much hair. He let his fingers run through her hair, sliding down her neck around her shoulders, sweeping her hair behind her. He let his fingers return to her neck, where he had placed his mark on her. He let his hands rest on her neck, drawing small circles with his fingertips and giving her deliciously wonderful chills up and down her spine.

"There you are, pet. Much better." Mrs. Lovett blushed and Sweeney realized that it was rather becoming, the soft flush of color across her pale skin. She was rather beautiful, he realized, with her large eyes and lovely hair. He brought his hands up to her face, cupping her cheeks in his palms to feel the warmth of blood right under the surface. Her eyes closed gently and she sighed, leaning into his touch. She placed one of her hands over his, and a smile flitted across her lips when he did not flinch. His hands were so cool, and were always so soothing to her flesh, hot from the bakehouse. He slid his thumb back and forth across her cheek, then kissed her gently, almost tenderly, on the forehead. Mrs. Lovett let out a deep sigh of ecstasy at being able to feel his lips again. Maybe he could love her someday, the way she yearned to be loved.

As Mrs. Lovett sighed, Mr. Todd let his hands fall quickly from her face. How could he have let himself forget his Lucy? There was no woman in the world who could take Lucy's place in his heart, so why was he letting this commonplace baker disturb his thoughts of blood and revenge? How dare she tempt him this way? His blood began to boil. He would never complete his revenge with her here, distracting him from his own thoughts. "Leave me," he muttered.

Mrs. Lovett's mouth turned down at the corners. "But, Mr. T-"

"Leave me," he repeated, his hands clenching at his sides, his fingers kneading the air like claws.

"Thank you, Mr. Todd." Mrs. Lovett says softly, before turning and scuttling towards the door in anticipation of the impending storm.

"LEAVE ME!" He roars without looking over his shoulder at her. Because he is sure that if he looks at her, with her warm, beautiful eyes and shining hair, that he will only call her back.

"And she was beautiful..."


	3. Note

Hey you all! Unfortunately, while the response to this story has been outstanding (I had 857 hits last I checked, WOW), I won't be adding another chapter. I'm not sure what I would do with the story, or where it would go, and I wouldn't want it to get lost in the mass of other Sweenett stories out there. So, this story is considered COMPLETE. Hope I didn't disappoint too many people, but that's just how it goes sometime. Feel free to check out some of my other stories. I've got a few complete ones, the cancelled ones are ones that I don't really like, but can't bring myself to delete. I also have "Unconventional," another Sweeney Todd fic that I am actively working on, if you want to check it out.

You guys are awesome, and thank you to my amazing reviewers!!!!!!!!

raven


End file.
